Despues de
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: YAOI! si no les gusta, váyanse a la mierda. Las chicas fueron derrotadas por los los RowdyRuff boys, y luego de 7 años ellos son los nuevos héroes de la ciudad. Pero un encuentro con tres pequeños les cambiara la vida...¿para mal? Brick x Dexter Boomer x Macc Butch x Mitch
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1-"golpea hasta que alguien diga DEJADE GOLPEARME!"_**

_Ladrillo x Dexter_

_Butch x Mitch_

_Boomer x Macc_

Era invierno, la nieve cubria toda Saltadilla, estaba aburrido. Aburrido de la rutina diaria, Princesa estaba hablando por telefono con quien. sabe. quien. Sus hermanos estaban por alli, los muy bastardos no se dignaron a llevarlo, y ahora...estaba con su hija.

Y ...

Su hija...

Suya y de princesa.

-¡papá, vamos al parque!-dijo la pequeña con una gra sonrisa.

No lo entendia, pensaba que la sustancia X era mas poderosa que la sangre humana, la pequeña Dino era casi identica a princesa. Si, tenia su color de cabello...pero nada mas. Era pequeña, (obviamente, tenia 5 años) su cabello naranja y risado, atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran violetas con estrellas como las de su madre, piel bronceada y con algunas pecas en su rostro.

-...bien- Claro, no la odiaba, es mas, casi sentia que la queria...claro, por saver que heredo una parte de sus dondes...como volar. Claro que no a gran velocidad, pero volaba.

Tomó la mano de su _hija_. Y ambos salieron de la manción. Si, mancion, eso de ser el guardian de la ciudad era estresate. Tanto él como sus hermanos estaban sumamente aburridos, si, era su plan desterrar a las supertontas. PERO NO ERA ESTO LO QUE QUERIA!

-¡vamos en el auto!-dijo Dino, la pequeña mini princesa no espero a que su padre digera algo, solo se subio al auto negro de su padre. Brick suspiro, esa niña era su perdicion, era caprichosa, arrogante (no como él) y altanera.

-_solo son 10 años mas_-se decia mentalmente el superheroe rojo. Ahora vestia de traje, bajo un saco largo color beij y una bufanda roja, su cabello naranja, ahora peinado, lo sujetaba en una coleta baja. Subio a la parte tracera con su hija, y su chofer aranco- al parque Elmerth-dijo mientras miraba con aburrimieto la ventana.

La nieve que caia muy lentamente, le recordaba a ese día...el día e que derrotaron a las supertontas y se convirtieron en los protectores de la ciudad. ¿Le dolia lo que iso?

No.

¿Por que? ¿Por que no podia olvidar la mirada de decepcion y tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos?

La nieve cubria la ciudad, era una hermosa vista, pero tambien era muy triste. Miro a su hija de reojo, se divertia mirando por la ventana, sin poder evitarlo fruncio las sejas. Ahora que la miraba, era idetica a pricesa.

_-¡Eres un marica Buddy!_-voces llamaron su atencion...

_-¡no soy un marica!_-si, esas eran voces de niños. Al tener su audiovision, era mas sensillo escuchar las conversaciones de las personas (y no es que sea chismoso).

-_¡tieeene caraaaa deee niiiñaaa, leee gustaaan laaas floooreees, ereees un maariiicaaaa!-_dos pequeñas voces coreaban una cacion muy infantil. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, esa discucion le hacia recordad cuando era niño y molestaban a su hermano Boomer.

-Llegamos al parque, señor Him-dijo el chofer mientras aparcaba el carro con cuidado, pues el piso estaba muy resbaloso. Dino no espero a su padre, bajo del carro y se fue corriedo para jugar con la nieve.

-af...-Brick bajó, y a paso lento fue a donde estaba su hija.

-¡ahora si!- Brick paró en seco, escucho las voces de los niños que estaban peleando y no pudo contener su curiosidad. Dejó a su hija jugando con el chofer y se dirijio mas al centro del parque.-

-¡Golpeas como niña Buddy!

-¡Benny, Expresado una cola pare Bardon!

-¡PAREN LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Ahora si, Brick no pudó evitar ver. Escondido en una rama de árbol, pudo ver claramente a tres pequeños niños. Un niño con una gorra de lana roja y un abrigo bordo, estaba tratando de separar a un niño con una gorra peruana azul y un abrigo celeste, de un niño con una boina verde y un abrigo verde ascuro.

-¡SI NO PARAN NOS IREMOS A CASA Y NO JUGAREMOS!-Grito el que paresia el mayor. Ambos niños pararon de pelear, pero aun asi no se dirigieron la mirada, eso causo risa al mayor.-bien...

-¿a que jugaremos, Benny?-pregunto el de la boina verde mientras daba pequeños saltitos sin darlos.

-¡no! se supone que devemos estar en la cama, mi papá me castigara-dijo el de gorra azul mientras se desesperaba. El de gorro rojo lo paro y le pego una cachetada dejandole marca.

-¡sierra la boca que me desesperas!-dijo alterado mientras el de azul contenia las lagrimas y el de verde se carcageaba.-bien...jugaremos un juego mas, y luego nos iremos...y jugaremos...

-golpea hasta...

-que alguien...

-Language Para ...

-¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME!-Con ese grito, Brick asi se cae del árbol, ese era el juego que él junto a sus hermanos jugaban de niños.

-¡YO EMPIESO!-grito el de verde mientras en un rapido movimiento golpeaba al de rojo en el rostro, el cual dejo rastro en la nieve- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...deves de ver tu cara JAJAJ...AUCH!-djo Benny, quien resibio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que trague nieve- ¡eso fue golpe sucio!-grito indignado.

-wuajajajajajajajajajaja-reian los otros dos mientras chocaban sus manos.

-¡Ahora si!-lo unico que dejo Buddy fue una estela celeste y al segundo se encontraba sobre Bardo mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago. Al segundo despues, era él el que estaba debajo de Benny resibiendo patadas, y luego estaba Bardo golpeando a Benny, y luego estaban los tres en una nube multicolor dandose golpes entre ellos.

Brick esta sentado en la rama viendo el espectaculo, sin duda se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando se comenzaron a golpear sin llorar. Sin duda le hubiera gustado tener un hijo...le hubiera enseñado a pelear, a resibir golpes y a robar...

-¡DJEN DE PELEAR!

La voz de su hija le saco de sus fantacias, dirijio su mirada a donde estaba ella y la vio frente a los muchachos, quienes estaban tirados en la nieve llenos de raspones y muy cansados. El trio se le quedo viendo a la niña que tenian frente con asco, y al rato, estaban a unos tres metros de distancia.

-¡WUAAAAA UNA NIÑA, UNA NIÑA!-gritaba Buddy mitras se escondia detras de Bardo.

-¡QUE ASCO, SU SALIBA ME TOCO!-grito Bardo mietras se pasaba nieve por la cara-¡VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR!

-oye! que les pasa?-dijo Dino mientras tocaba el brazo de Benny para llamar su atencion.

-...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Benny como niña en pelicula de terror mientras se tomaba el brazo exageradamente- ME LLENARA DE PIOJOOOOSSSS! QUITENMELOS QUITENMELOS!-decia mientras corria en circulos y gritaba mientras los otros dos le asian la cruz con sus dedos como si fuera un vampiro.

-¡no tengo piojos!-dijo Dino con indignacion.

-¡claro que si, eres niña!-dijeron los tres al unisono mientras brincaban a su alrededor y la señalaban con el dedo- ¡eeees unaaa niiiñaaa...queee tiieeenee piioojooosss, tiieeneee peeecaasss y ooojoooosss rooojoooss...coomooo laa saangreee quee tiieneee suss piooojoooss!-coreaban a su alrededor para despues reirse, la niña tenia ojos rojos porque estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Brick estaba viendo lo que sucedia, era obvio y normal, a su edad tambien hacia eso, pero una cosa es hacerlo y otra es ver que se lo hagan a su hija.

Comenso a volar asta llegar y posicionarse frente a su hija, los niños dejaron de cantar y burlarse, para fijar su vista en Brick. Les tomo por sorpresa que llegara de la nada...y mas volando.

-no llores Dino, no vale la pena-le dijo a su hija mietras ponia su mano en su cabeza. Dirijio una mirada feroz a los niños, el de azul se escondio detras de los otros dos, el de verde se cruzo de brazos y desvio su rostro, mientras que el de rojo...le retenia la mirada. No se asusto, ni inmuto.

-tsk, mejor nos vamos Benny, tu padre se molestara por tu. ya. saves. que.-dijo Bardo mientras dicimuladamente veia a Brick. Benny capto la indirecta y dandole una mirada de asco a Dino estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espere mocoso...-pero la voz profunda de Brick los detuvo-disculpense con mi hija.- para serles sincero, Brick no esperaba una disculpa, eran niños, se supone que no deven disculparse con las niñas. Pero era su hija, y si era nesesario, les arranaria una disculpa.

-...¿ham? ¿darle una disculpa? -dijo Benny.

-...¿a una niña?-indago Buddy...

-...¿que tiene piojos?-pregunto Bardo.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡¿DEVE ESTAR DE BROMA!-gritaron a la vez mientras se separaban.-¡ES UNA NIÑA, LAS NIÑAS TIENEN PIOJOS, Y SON UNA PLAGA!

Brick se estaba rindo por dentro, pero eso no significaba que no le importe su hija, a paso firme se hacerco al trio y con voz potente dijo...

-¿a caso no saven quien soy? despues de mantener a salvo su inmunda ciudad, asi me pagan?!-los niños se miraron entre ellos y lugo miraron a Brick.

-pff...ni que fueras superman.-respondio Bardo mientras mobia elbrazo.

-En Son de aquí-

-vivimos al norte, la ciudad continua, haga lo que se le plasca, no es nuestro problema lo que suceda aqui-dijo Benny mientras acomodaba sus lentes y metia sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-bien...Dino-llamo a su hija-no dejes que idiotas como estos te molesten, si es nesesario golpealos-dijo en modo serio. Los niños se estaban llendo, pues lo que le dijo ese hombre a su hija era un disparate.

-pero...

-sin peros Dino,aste respetar.-dijo mientras miraba a los chicos, los cuales ya estaban a una distancia muy grande. Dino capto el mensaje, y sin medir mas, a gran velosidad, dejando una estela naranja se hacerco a Buddy por la espalda y lo golpeo, haciendo que este caiga al suelo y enterrara su rostro en la nieve.

-pero que...¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE PIOJOSA?!-grito Benny enojado.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MI PRIMO?!-grito Bardo hacercandoce a Dino.

-¡No permito que plebeyos como ustedes me dirijan la palabra de esa manera!-dijo Dino mientras ponia sus manos en su cintura-¡disculpese ahora mismo!

Ninguno de los niños dijo nada, Benny, con disimulo, se fijo en el mayor el cual estaba cruzado de brazos y mobia ningun musulo.

-bien...mi padre dice...-comenso Benny-que hay que respetar a las mujeres, que son delicadas-mientras decia esto, comenzo a dar bueltas al rededor de Dino-que son fragiles, y mas deviles.-cuando paro, se quedo frente a Dino y la miro seriamente-pero dado a que osaste rebajarte a nuestro nivel...**nos olvidaremos que eres una niña**.

Buddy se lebanto y saudio sus ropas, su rostro estaba serio, era obvio que estaba enojado. Beny se iso a un lado y lo dejo pasar, se quito su gorra peruana, dejando a la vista sus rubios abellos alborotados, se quito sus gafas, dejando relucir su electrica mirada.

-yo me encargo de esta plaga-dijo, y no espero ni un segundo para lansarse contra Dino y golpearla en el estomago. Brick queto estupefcto, se supone que Dino lo golpeo con la fuerza suficiente para desmayarlo. Buddy, luego de golpearla, le lanzo una patada en el rostro, haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol.

-escuche señor...-dijo Buddy dirigiendose a Brick- nos importa una mierda si _eso_ es su hija, que no me toque, me contaminare-dijo, para luego ponerse su gorro y sus lentes.-si su hija quiere estar a nuestro nivel...

-devera aprender a jugar ...

-a golpear, hasta que...

-alguien diga...

-deja de

-golperame!

Brick quedo con cara de WTF, ya que esos niños lo miraron muy seriamente y luego se fueron...

¡VOLANDO!

-papá, me duele la cabeza-dijo Dino mientras se quitaba la nieve de la ropa y barias lagrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.-¿papá?

-...nos vamos Dino-dijo seriamente mietras metia sus manos en sus volcillos y se dirigia al _auto, sin mirar a su hija.-interesante_

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2-Boomer¡¡¿UN PEDOFILO!

**_Capitulo 2- "Boomer...¡¿UN PEDOFILO?!...¡ALEJATE DE MI PAPÁ! _**

En la ciudad de Townsville hacia un día maravilloso, el pequeño Boomer (quien no es tan pequeño ahora) caminaba por el centro de la ciudad. Su cabello corto y rubio, mas corto que antes, lo hacian lucir muy maduro, sus ojos azules eran muy sensuales, y aun despues de los 20 años, su rostro aniñado no se una chamarra negra asta la cadera, un sueter azul electrico, una bufanda celeste, un pantalon negro y unas botas negras. Las mujeres se volvian locas por el miembro mas joven de los heroes.

-_un día tranquilo, solo para mi_-pensaba mientras caminaba felizmente mientras comia un helado de vainilla.

_ OOoooOOOoo**En otro lugar**ooOOOoooOO_

-¡Papá, papá, visitaremos a la abuela y luego comeremos helado?!-decia un pequeño niño, el cual tenia un gorro peruano color azul, un pequeño chaleco celeste con u dibujo de un conejo en la espalda, un pantalon azul fuerte con estampados de animales coloridos.

-..mm...esta bien, ademas, hace mucho que no vemos a Bluu-dijo un hombre, cabello corto asta los hombros color castaño, ojos negros y piel trigueña. Vestia una camisa blanca de mangas laga, un buso sin mangas color rojo y un pantalon largo color marrón.

-¡SIII!-celebraba el niño-papá...¿no hera mejor venir volando que caminando?-dijo con una carita de inocencia muy tierna.

-emm...si..bueno, lo que sucede hijo, es...-al hombre le ponia nervioso que su hijo le preguntara eso, pues aun era muy pequeño.- en esta ciudad, hay personas malas-dijo poniendoce a la altura del niño-por suerte, volamos hasta la entrada de la ciudad, pero otra muy diferente, es volar sobre la ciudad-dijo mirandolo con pena- trata de no usar tus poderes en publico mietras estamos aqui, ¿quieres Buddy?

-si papá, me portare bien-dijo sonriendo.

-ese es mi niño-dijo sonriendo mientras ponia su mano en la cabeza del niño.-que tal si antes de ir a la mancion, vamos al parque de diversiones..¿que dices?

-¡SIIIII, AL PARQUE!-dijo mientras brincaba con emocion.

_ oooOOOoooOOO**horas despues**OOOoooOOOooo_

Boomer Him camiaba por el parque de Townsville, mientras comia un algodon de azucar, se sentia como un niño nuebamente. Sinceramete, robar y destruir la cidad era muuuuy divertido, se aburria salvandola, pues solo de vez en vez habian retos reales.

-af...la vida de villano era mucho mas facil-dijo mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en un árbol. Su vista se paseaba por todo el parque de diverciones, veia alas mujeres hacerse las coquetas, a los niños saludarlos con admiracion y a los hombres con respetos. Todo era muy incomodo.- que aburrido...

-papá~~ me portare bien, lo prometo-Esa pequeña voz chillona le llamo la atencion a Boomer, quien dirigio su vista asta los autos chocones-estare con Octi, el me cuidara-dijo mientras sostenia en sus brazos a un pulpo de peluche.

-...ok, quedate aqui, yo comprare el helado y las etradas, ¿si?- Ese hombre se le hacia muy conosido a Boomer, pero no podia ver bien s rostro-no hagas travesuras Buddy..

-¡claro que no!-dijo el mas chico mientras le sonreia y se iba corriendo a la barra de los autos chocones. Boomer vio como el padre del niño se iba caminando muy tranquilo. Vio al niño, el cual veia con aburrimiento como jugaban los demas en las maquinas, tuvo el impulso de hacercarsele, pero no lo iso.

-_¿pero que te suede Boomer?_\- Cuando se estaba por ir del lugar, vio al niño serca de la maquina de control, le intrigo, y le sorprendio mas al ver como sacaba unos cables y los unia de otra manera diferente.-¿que trama ese niño?-se pregunto...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Ese no fue el unico grito que se escucho en el lugar, los autos chocones salieron de la pista, los que los manejaban no los controlaban, trataban de bajar pero estaban atorados. Todo se covirtio en un pudo evitar buscar al niño, pero, grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarlo arriba del carucel, en sus dedos, tenia diferentes anillos de cables, los cuales mobia mientras reia.

Boomer no pudo evitar que una sorisa aparesiera en su rostro, hace mucho que no sentia esa sensacion de euforia, teia ganas de estar al lado del niño y reirse del desastre causado.

-...¡BUDDYYYYYY!

-_ops_-penso Boomer, se habia olvidado del padre del niño. Lo miro y se sorprendio de saver quien era, pero la sonrisa no se fue de su rostro.-_valla...el niño de amigos invisibles ah crecido_\- dejando de lado todo, salio volando en direccion a los coches y trato de pararlos, algunos eran muy dificiles, pues lo esquibaban y trataban de chocarlo.

Mientras que, en el carrucel...elpequeño Buddy se divertia mucho controlando a los coches, abrazado fuertemente a Ocni, y sentado en un caballo que le prometio a su padre no hacern ada, pero no pudo contenerce, viendo con aburricion como esos idiotas se chocaba dentro de un solo espacio...se imagino chocando a las personas o tratando de esquivarlas...

-¡BUDDYYYY!

-Oh, diablos...-susurro, su padre corria a su direccion,-chau helado...¡papi!

-¡nada de papi!-dijo Macc mientras fruncia sus sejas y bajaba a su hijo-lo prometiste Buddy, dijiste que no harias nada-dijo en tono de decepcion.- crei en ti...

-¡perdon papi,perdon, no quise hacerlo, estaba aburrido,un dia el tio Bluu me dijo que seria mejor para las personas que esas maquinas se mobieran para afuera, pense que hacia bien, perdo papi!.-decia Buddy mietras abrasaba las piernas de Macc y lloraba.-perdon.

-...¿Bluu dijo eso?

-snif...si, el tio Bluu me dijo...q-que seria divertido-dijo Buddy-

-...bluu,juro que te matare-dijo entre dientes, mietras levataba en brazos a Buddy-¿que tienes en los dedos?

-snif...controles-dijo mientras se los quitaba-controlo a los coches co esto-Macc tomó entre sus manos aquellos pequeños controles y los tiro por ahi.

-mejor nos vamos...este lugar es un desastre-y sin decir mas...se fue junto a su hijo en brazos. Mientras que Boomer trataba de no reirse a carcajadas de la situacion y trataba de ayudar a las personas.

-Dios...que maravilla-dijo sonriedo mientras usaba su vision de rayos lazer para derretir las ruedas y que los carros se pegaran al suelo.-listo...aunque que lastima, se veia divertido.

Y como todos los días, las personas lo alababan y agradecia por salvarlas de los juegos poseidos, lo cual Boomer resibia con una sonrisa, pero por demas falsa. Y con una despedida de mano se fue volando por los cielos.

-ese niño...¡ESO FUE GRADIOSO!

_ oooOOOooo**En el parque central**oooOOOooo_

-papi~~~

-¿si Buddy?

-...tengo hambre.

-mmm...no te dejare solo en este lugar-dijo Macc con seriedad- no despues de lo ocurrido.

-pero tengo hambre...

-ok, af...mira!-dijo señalando un puesto de comida- quedate sentado en la banca, mientras yo compro una hamburguesa...¿si?

-si- Macc bajo a Buddy de sus hombros y lo coloco en la banca, luego de eso se fue en direccion al puesto...Mientras tanto, Buddy trataba de controlar su impulso de ir asta donde estaban los perros y jugarle una broma al que los pasea.

-¿me puedo sentar?-Buddy giro su vista para sentrarla en el hombre frente a él, era alto, cuerpo no tan delgado, cabello rubio y corto casi militar, ojos azules, tenia pecas y piel blanca. Le sonreia con tranquilidad mientras lo veia con sus ojos azules oscuros. Aquel hombre se hagacho para quedar a la altura del rostro de Buddy.-¿estas solo? ¿y tu papá?- le pregunto gentilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado, seguido por la mirada sin emocion del pequeño.-¿me respondes?-dijo mientras ponia una mano en la cabeza del niño, a lo que Buddy dijo, sin que se lo esperara...

-...¡AHHHHHHHHH, PAPI, PAPI, ESTE HOMBRE ME TOCO, ME TOCO, PAPÁÁÁÁA!-Boomer se quedo sordo por el grito que pego Buddy, mientras saltaba de la banca y corria mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.-¡AYUDAAA, ESE HOMBRE ME TOCO!-Las personas que pasaban por ese lugar se le quedaban biendo con sorpresa, pues todos conosian a Boomer, el superheroe de la ciudad, y cuando esucharon a ese niño gritar eso...

-¡que horror!-exclamo una señora regordeta mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca.

-¡es un deprabado!-exclamaron unas mujeres mientras alejaban a sus hijos. Boomer no sabia donde meterse, ni siquiera que estaba pasando, lo unico que atino a ver, fue el rostro sonriente del pequeño que lo engaño. Con enojo, se lebanto y comenzo a perseguirlo...

-¡espera enano, ven aqui!-sin pensar lo que hacia, comenzo a perseguirlo, sin importarle las miradas horrorisadas de las mujeres. Buddy comenzo a correr mientras pedia ayda y les pedia que pararan al hombre malo que quiere separarlo de su adorable, tierno y sexy padre.

Mientras esto pasaba, Macc, quien habia salido de comprar y tenia sus hamburguesas en las manos, veia a Buddy asercarse corriendo a él, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Buddy?

-¡PAPI!-pero no pudo asercarse tanto, pues Boomer lo agarro de la solaba de su chaleco-¡sueltame, sueltame!-decia mientras pataleaba.

-¡mocoso del demonio,¿ como te atreves?!-decia Boomer mientras lo sacudia de un lado al otro,

-¡Oiga, suelte a mi hijo!-Macc estaba viendo la escena, y se acerco al hombre que estaba maltratando a su pequqño e inofencivo hijo. Boomer, al verlo hacercarse, suelta a Buddy el cual corre y se esconde en las piertas de Macc.-¿Quien es usted? ¿que le hacia a mi hijo?-pregunto frunciendo las sejas.

-je, creciste enano-respondio Boomer mientras le pasaba un vistado a Macc de arriba a abajo-y con respecto a tu pulga, yo no le ise nada...-pero fue interumpido.

-¡MENTIRA!-dijo Buddy mientras se aferraba a su padre, pues vio como ese hombre veia a su padre- ¡ESTE HOMBRE SE ME HACERCO Y ME TOCO!-Dijo y luego rompio en llanto. Ante las palabras de su pequeño niño, Macc abrio los ojos como platos mientras veia al hombre frente a él, el cual negaba lo dicho.

-u-usted...usted...

-¡NO! yo no haria eso...ME GUSTAN LOS NIÑOS!.grito.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Mala eleccion de palabras.

-¡DEPRABADO!-Grito Macc al mismo tiempo que enterraba las hamburguesas en el rostro de Boomer y lo tiraba al suelo-¡MALDITO PEDOFILO, NO TE HACERCARAS A MI HIJO!-dijo mientras tomaba a Buddy en sus brazos y se iba.-¡Que horrible ciudad, la seguridad de esta ciudad es un asco!-decia mientras se alejaba de Boomer, el cual estaba siendo aporreado por muchas mujeres con sus bolsos y uno que otro palo.

Mientras en pequeño Buddy iba feliz de la vida en los brazos de su papá, y le sonreia a Boomer, quien entendio el mensaje muy directamente notorio en esos ojos demoniacos.

**_Alejate de mi papá...maldito pedófilo._**


End file.
